In 80 Days
by Urei-Sama
Summary: With different abilities, different strengths, and different goals, five people from different backgrounds will set out on a journey around the world. When hidden romances unfold, and forgotten memories surface, things may turn chaotic... InuKag MirSan
1. A Mysterious Plan and an Unnervi

**A/N:** OK! New story! Hopefully this one will prove more than Jeweled Malice... May that idea rest in peace  
  
So this one is based off of "around the world in 80 days" just to please you all, I read the book... it sucks. As such, I wont be going by the book, seeing as the main character acts more like Sesshomaru than anyone... I've been writing this one for a while now so I actually have a plot materialized! Who'd have thought! If you have read the book, there are parts that come from different scenes. Ok, enough of me  
  
LETS GET TO IT!   
  
Whoot!  
  
**Summery:** [AU] With different abilities, different strengths, and different goals, five people from different backgrounds will set out on a journey around the world. When hidden romances unfold, and forgotten memories surface, things may turn chaotic... Inu/Kag Mir/San [Around the world in 80 days parody]  
  
- - -  
  
**In 80 Days  
  
Ch.1  
  
A Mysterious Plan and an Unnerving Discovery**

****  
  
'She's been sleeping for how long now?' The man glanced down at his watch with his violet eyes, a look of boredom apparent on his face. He was standing before her desk in the small study of her apartment. Little silver trinkets lined the emerald room, reflecting the light from the large bay window onto the walls. The man remembered this trademark of hers from their childhood home.   
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts he turned back to the dozing lady. She knew he would be here, and yet here she was, sleeping! He sighed before rounding the back of her desk and...  
  
CRACK  
  
Kagome fell clean off her chair as it buckled, falling over one way. With a dull thud, she hit the ground. He could distinctly hear a growl emit from somewhere under the table.  
  
"Oops..." The man blinked, ruffling his short hair. "I didn't mean to kick it that hard..."  
  
Her head spun around, gaze fixed on his face. If looks could kill...  
  
"MIROKU!!!" she screamed, still on the floor, but now looked a little less helpless. "Look what you did!"   
  
"Well good morning sunshine!" Miroku said casually. He walked back to the front of the desk as Kagome stood up.   
  
"Don't good morning me! That's the third chair you've broken this week!"   
  
"All different circumstances my dear!" he said in a rather cheery voice.  
  
"Doesn't change the fact that they were all my chairs," she mumbled. Her hair was a wreck and sleeping on desks doesn't do much for your completion... contrary to popular belief. Why was he here anyway? Something was nagging in the back of her mind...   
  
"Oh shit," she cursed.   
  
"Kagome! Such language isn't befitting for a lady!" Miroku said, full of fake concern.  
  
"No no," she muttered, now shuffling though papers on her desk. "Your review, I didn't finish it..." Miroku had been working on an invention of sorts. Something about conserving energy... jibber jabber that Kagome didn't bother to listen to, but he had been counting on her to get him this evaluation, and she hadn't finished it.  
  
"Kagomeeee" Miroku whined, falling into a chair. "I gave you three days to do this! And yet, you never finished it! How long has it been... 12 years I have known you and your still as unreliable as ever!"  
  
Had it been 12 years? Seemed like yesterday she was back at the orphanage, scaring the living daylights out of other girls with toads and spiders... but Kagome still wouldn't touch worms... even thinking about those grotesque creatures sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"I find that offensive ill have you know." She said as she collapsed in her own chair. Glancing at the clock she noted that they still had time before the drafts curfew. "Hey Miroku-" she said, running a hand through her tousled hair. "We've got three hours! You think we could finish it?"  
  
Miroku glanced back at her, a smile taking its place on his lips.  
  
"No doubt" 

- - -

"Alright, let me get this straight." The man was standing in a dark room. The walls were laced with small candles that threw an eerie glow over the long table. He could hardly see the outline of his boss, sitting far in front of him. Two other silhouettes stood beside the shadowed man. Bodyguards he figured.   
  
Before he could continue, the boss put a hand up. The man waited for him to talk with a hint of anxiety. It was only to be expected when you're standing in front of the lord of the underground. This single man had close to the entire country working for him. With the snap of a finger he could have a whole city destroyed. He envied this man to a point, although there is a fine line between envy and hate and he was tottering on the edge of it.   
  
"You'll understand what I told you and nothing more. Carry out your orders with precision and I shall most generously reward you. Fail in this job and it'll be your head Mr. Taishou. You are excused." The said man bowed before backing out of the room into the cool corridor. Striding down the hall he exited the company and glanced back.  
  
"This'll be fun," he said with a smirk. 

- - -

Waving goodbye as Miroku left her building, Kagome turned back to her living room. It was around 6 by now and she currently owed Miroku no favors...  
  
"BORED" she chorused in the room. "NOTHING TO DOOO-" she stopped as the ceiling began to make noise.   
  
"Damnit girl! No one cares!" she heard a faint voice call down to her as the pounding stopped. A broom? So conventional.  
  
Scowling a bit she grabbed a jacket and headed outside. Down the concrete walkway to the border of the city. She stopped, the cool autumn breeze played with her raven locks as she stared into the forest. It was broad but had a path. She had never seen this particular path before... in a daze of curiosity she headed walked down the trampled path. Venturing into an old forest that she had never been to before. It was calming and tranquil. Tall trees surrounded her and she could hear a stream a little ways off. No one was on this path and she got the feeling that she was the only thing there, alone. Kind of eerie...  
  
Glancing over, she spotted a small pond. She could see koi swimming around in its depths. A beautiful garden surrounded the pond and the purples, yellows, whites, and green of the foliage mixed perfectly with the dark rock lining and green tinted water. She followed the flower patch with her eyes as they lead to a clearing then what looked like an old Victorian house. Kagome gaped at the mansion. In all the time she had lived here she had never seen this beautiful house.   
  
"Wow," stepping off the path onto the grass that lead up to the mansion. "It's so big... I'm surprised I've never seen it before..." she trailed off as she reached the porch. The paint was chipped but the building looked sturdy enough. It was apparent that nobody had lived here in a long time.   
  
Her curiosity pushed her forward, to open the doors. She knew she shouldn't... she didn't know what was in there... or who. But she obeyed nonetheless. The dark purple doors opened and gave way to a stunning hall. She could hardly see the colors that had long been worn and the marble flooring looked as good as new. It was a golden room, with an old chandelier hanging from the ceiling and velvet red seating on either side of the room.   
  
"Dust dust everywhere" she chanted to no one as she stepped forward, feeling unnaturally safe in this house. She doubted any vampires were to pop out at her or dead men arise off the floor, first because she couldn't see any dead men and second... well vampires don't exist. Demons maybe... but no vampires.   
  
Demons used to rule the land. All humans and other humble creatures were easy prey. It was only recently that the humans rebelled against demons. Lead by the few Mikos they had, they overcame them. Although... some demons were still out there. Kagome knew her ancestors were the ones who lead the battle. But she had never had any Miko powers and she doubted she would in the future.  
  
But those times were past and the human race prospered. 

- - -

Miroku sat in a chair at the post office. He was waiting for a package that contained some essential elements for his study. He had been waiting for about 30 minutes in those uncomfortable chairs... Yeah, he was dedicated; even though Kagome was the one who did all the paper work, blueprints, and plans... he frowned.  
  
"Mr. Dijnn? Your package has arrived." the lady at the front desk called and Miroku stood up.   
  
"Thank you ma'm," he said as he climbed behind the desk to get the parcel. The woman stared at him as he grabbed the parcel, tipped his cap and slapped her ass all in about 5 seconds. Before she could inflict any physical pain on the man he was already out and running. (A/N I just had to do that )  
  
It was around 8 pm and the streets were empty as he slowed to a walk. Miroku looked over the parcel. "I think I need the paperwork," he said to no one in particular. "Kagome will be home." With a wide grin, Miroku tightened his jacket and headed in the direction of her apartment. 

- - -

Kagome jumped as the chests lid slid off onto the floor with a loud thump. She had found the thing in a bedroom and its Victorian design had quickly caught her attention. She peered over the edge of it and saw a small book with some candles, drawing utensils, and what looked like a painting. She picked that up first and her eyes widened. It was beautiful. Thick black lines emphasized the aspen trees as one figure stood alone. A profile view of his face, invisible wind blowing his long tresses around him. The artist had used only one color in the painting, emphasizing the leaves on the trees and... his eyes... gold.  
  
Gently placing the painting back in the chest she reached in and pulled out the book, blowing the dust off the top of it. The label became clear as she fingered the engraved letters.   
  
Kikyo  
  
A diary? Kagome opened the book to find the pages barley readable but she managed to figure out the books main purpose...   
  
It fell from her hands as her knees gave out, a rush of memories invading her mind 

_... You don't want to come? I suppose that's ok ...  
  
... Big Sister! I'm leaving with mom! This is SO cool ...  
  
... Don't worry, well be back soon ...  
  
... They're already in France? I bet it's wonderful there ...  
  
... I'm writing to tell you that were in India! Such a beautiful place, the buildings here are amazing and the religion is so interesting, I wish you were here ...  
  
...Oh... your not home... China is such an interesting place, so much to see but were running late and cant miss our train! So sorry I couldn't catch you I need to tell you something... until next time! ...  
  
... Dear Kagome ...  
  
... The six-O-clock train Mogromity ...  
  
... The train crashed ...  
  
... There dead ...  
  
... dead ..._

Kagome backed up against the wall as the memories she had tried so hard to block invaded her mind once again. Her mothers voice, happy and content, her little brothers bright eyes, so exited and ready to go. They never could have expected what would happen. And... and that letter... the letter she had gotten when she was eight... so much pain on one insignificant piece of paper.  
  
"No... this can't be..." Kagome whispered as she retrieved the book, tears prickling her eyes. She opened it to the page she had been studying... the last entry

- 6:00 - Mogromity train - Hong Kong to Tokyo - Notes -  
  
_"In Tokyo ill be able to get my career off. I know it. It's been a long trip from London but very much worth it... although I can't shake this foreboding feeling... I bet its nothing."_

__  
Kagome began to shake as she knelt there in the attic, the book lying ignored in her hands. The last writings of a woman before her death... eleven years ago... the same time Kagome had been sent to the orphanage. In the midst of all this... a thought struck her... what did her mother want to tell her before she... before she died?   
  
The book slipped silently out of her hands to hit the floor.

- - -  
  
**End chapter 1**  
  
Like? Dislike? Even if you give a damn you'll review right? _riiiiight??_


	2. An Old Document and Her New Job

**A/N:** WHOOT! Guess where I am? Not Michigan, I'm on vacation in Florida, visiting my grandparents (who are frikken awesome! Grandma almost nailed another guy with the car on the way to the house! I love her so much)

They just bought a new house so I've been helping with the renovation. Took up a carpet the other day! With a crowbar! I'm in shape now… (The bed is sooo comfortable) ANYWAY! In light of this recent event, I haven't been writing much, but ill hope to get it out to you soon… no birdie… or TV… or Internet… **::dies::**

**In 80 Days**

**Ch. 2**

**An old document and her new job**

Miroku relaxed in his apartment. The small room was lined with colorful charms. Elephant carvings, Asian in there designs. Miniature pagodas from china, delicate and made with their original material. Other such trinkets sat on his desk and books of religion, architecture, and myth showed in his bookcases, topping it off with a collection of paperweights on one shelf. He prided himself in his many treasures, although most liked to call it clutter…

He was spread out on his couch, limbs hanging limply over the sides, quite a comfortable position if you ask him. He'd just gotten back from Kagome's place... Back there at her home, he had waited a good long time, but when she had finally come home, shed seemed rather withdrawn… he hadn't bothered her, for she was sending off a rather solitary vibe and he doubted she would have liked to be disturbed.

Besides that, the good news was that he had finally received a letter from the department of educational research! It said that they would provide financial support for the trip he had been planning for the last year. He sighed wistfully; this was going to be so cool. He wanted to take a journey around the world, see the sights if you will. In return for the sponsorship, he had offered to write a documentary on the different places and their customs. It had been his lifelong dream and he was eager to fulfill it. He almost had everything he needed… and now he had so much money at his dispense...

"NO! KEEP YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER MIROKU! THIS IS STRICTLY PROFESSIONAL" he reasoned with himself, pouting slightly. For now, he had absolutely nothing to do... seeing as he had already visited Kagome's; he searched for a book in his shelves for reading. Pulling out his favorite he stopped as another, thinner novel, fell from the bookcase from where it had been kept. He studied it before bending down to pick it up. It was a dark almost velvet green with golden calligraphy lettering on the front which read:

"Demons and magic, a mission to the weak "

He had never seen this book before, and he was sure he would remember the unique cover... With one eyebrow perked, he stuffed the first back in favor of the smaller one. Sitting, again, down on his sofa, he opened the slim novel. The pages were tinted brown with age although at first glance the book itself looked quite new. He didn't remember this novel being in his collections. Nevertheless, he dived headfirst into the book, becoming hooked instantly.

Ch.1

The Past Four Kingdoms.

- - -

"So.... how long did you say this was gonna take?" Kagome spoke into the speaker, her voice taking a second before it reached the receiver on the other end. She didn't much like talking on the phone, especially those long distance calls where HER money was being wasted. Oh no, she most certainly didn't like that. "Yeah, I got it already" she said, looking down on her paper of notes. "I have everything down, no need to repeat yourself... yes I know... right, ill make sure of that- and you don't have to tell me-" she echoed her employers words exactly "_'above all circumstances you must never let your charge be harmed'_ I know I know, yes... alright then, bye" with that she click the receiver down, rolling her eyes at the extreme detail her agent had made her memorize.

Ah yes, her _other_ job, the one she detested above all reason. But she had no choice. The only reason she was in this trade to keep herself standing. Unfortunately, Miroku didn't pay very well at all, but what can you expect? Her time with him was like play considering what she really did for a living. She was a bodyguard if you will; belonging to the "Guardians," a company that prided in there expertly trained agents. Not like those burley men you see on TV, you know… the ones with the black tuxedoes, sunglasses, and earpieces hanging out of their ears? Oh no, The Guardians were much different than that. Screw the stereotypes. They were pretty much normal people, who would under no account take a bullet but rather give one to the offending.

With different, quote: "Spy gear" in their bags they would protect their charge in the shadows, watching over them like a real guardian would. Kagome wouldn't call herself cold-blooded… but it hurt her heart to know that she had killed people in the past, no matter how bad there intentions… no matter if they were demons... As such. It was a welcomed escape from her harsh reality when she worked with Miroku.

All in all, she enjoyed his company, all except those wandering hands of his... so he had a few quirks! All in all he was a good friend. He didn't know of her job… It was just after she had left the orphanage that they found her… the "employers" of the Guardian network. After commenting on how "suitable" they thought she looked, they had dragged her to some sort of evaluation facility. After that unruly inspection they had asked her if she'd wanted to partake in their collaboration. Showing her false facts, how easy it supposedly was… She had agreed when she looked at the pay, For kami's sake, she was only 16 at the time! … so yes, she was definitely backed up but at what price? She killed people when she worked. At the expense of peoples lives she made her living and she hated it.

This particular job, she had been chosen to guard a very rich man. Nothing new, the same jibber-jabber about how many were out for his money and some for his life. Her role was to watch him from afar, and sniper down any criminal… if threatening enough. She shuddered at the thought. What would her mom think of her career?

At the thought of her one parent, Kagome's eyes began to glisten. The page in the travel log was still fresh in her mind. The memories uselessly blocked away, so not to hurt her any further. Some may think Kagome harsh by how she lived her life up until this point, but they were wrong. She wasn't cold, maybe a little misunderstood but never sadistic.

It was late. She had work tomorrow, quite important work at that, so she crept upstairs into her bedroom to get some well-deserved sleep.

Although Kagome would never expect… that this next job would be the start of a new chapter in her life.

- - -

'You know Sessomaru" the gentleman spoke. His voice echoed off the ballroom walls. Painted gold and shimmering in radiance. "You really do have a beautiful manor."

The one called Sessomaru stood with a sober expression. Taking all this in with no hint of gratefulness. He was a cold man. He came from a strict pristine family, raised mostly by his mother, who believed in precision or punishment. He loathed the woman with his entire being, although he dare not express it in fear of his self. No… that was wrong. The demon Sessomaru feared nothing.

He was prim, a result of his childhood upbringing, with long silver hair down to his back and crystal golden eyes. Many thought him elegant in his own way, even feminine but he paid them no mind. He seemed to care about nothing. He had no selfish wants, no will to donate his own, no love that he wished to be with. In all, he kept to himself, closed to others.

"Yes Sir. Yamigoto" he replied, his voice deep amd melodic. "This mansion was handed down to me from my father."

Mr. Yamigoto eyed at the demon slyly, his hand fishing around in his jacket pocket. "Such a manor should not be in the possession of one who would not use it. Your never here, it's a pity this floor shall never be danced upon."

Sessomaru's eyes darted down to his hand and he sneered. Of course he had realized this dark mans desires, just to humor himself he had invited the convict into his house… But such rudeness would not be tolerated now… "Stop" Sessomaru stated evenly, but Yamigoto did no such thing as he flipped out the gun he had been holding special for this moment.

"You a fool Sessomaru" he sneered, a free strand of his greased back hair falling out of place. He shook slightly, holding the gun out like an idiot. "Your reign will end n—" he was abruptly cut off as a trail of blood trickled down out of his mouth. "Y... you-" he stuttered before collapsing on the ground, unable to finish his sentence as a pool of red formed around his body

"I'm afraid you are the fool Sir Yamigoto" Sessomaru said, flicking his wrist. The familiar crimson liquid fell from his fingertips, spattering the already soiled floor. "Your right though… it is a pity"

He turned away, ignoring the body as he stepped out of the large room, his heels clicking lightly on the speckled floor. "A pity indeed"

- - -

Miroku awoke; the book he had been reading was now lying somewhere on the floor... It seems as if he had fallen asleep while reading it the last night. He sat up, and cringed.

"Note to self." he spoke"never sleep, bent over on the couch." He got up, stretching the kinks out of his back. Thanks to that, he was cramped and what a good feeling that was! He sighed. Icky clothes… he changed and washed before Walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of orange juice as the phrase "a good day starts with a good breakfast" echoed in his head. Was that his mother's voice?

He glanced over, his answering machine blinking 1 in red. A message? He pressed the play back button and it beeped before Kagome's voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey Miroku... I... I need to talk to you" she sounded rather melancholy with her first line, not Kagome-ish at all. "I wont be home today… I'm at the _office_… Ill call again when I get back since I didn't catch you… see you then, ja ne."

Miroku sipped his orange juice half-heartedly as the finishing beep resounded. "What does she want to talk about?" he wondered aloud. Finishing his juice, he pushed the thought to the back of his head before grabbing his keys, eager to send a reply back to the DOER. He laughed in mirth, still giddy after receiving the news.

He left the house at half past 11.

**- - -**

**End Chapter 2**

IM SORRY this is so sketchy!!! I was hoping to have at least SOMETHING come together in this chapter but unfortunately… nothing has. I Promise that the next chap will have more than just people doing their business here and there. And I think our Inu-baby will finally come in around chap 4… I know that's a long while to wait but there is a reason.

Inuyasha**: ::**mutters about how utterly pathetic Urei-sama is**::**

… Smacks Inuyasha over the head with a mallet I can hear you ya' know


	3. To Stage the Act

****

**A/N:** yawn I probably shouldn't be working on this so late at night but whatever. Gomen this is so late, life is busy… not to mention how pathetically stupid my computer is for not letting me post this thre weeks ago!!! is glared at by suspicious readers ehehe... ;; seriousally though, ill try to update more frequently now alright? Cool…

* * *

****

In 80 Days

Urei-sama

To stage the act.

* * *

****

Miroku arrived at his favorite country club at just the right time. One like him wouldn't usually be found in such an establishment, but he had his ways. Slipping past the attendance with a little… ahem, _distraction_, he made a bee line to the back of the lounge and sat down at his favorite chess table, only to be joined a second later by his usual opponents.

"Ahh, Sir. Miroku. How have you been doing this fine morning?" The head man said. He had dark brown hair flattened back only by a hat that Miroku thought would probably look much more flattering on one of the other two… preferably the bald one…

"Splendid really," Miroku replied, putting on his best acting face and voiced as if he were one of these prim gentlemen. "Nothing to wake the spirits like a game of chess."

"Agreed," the first spoke again, sitting down opposite from him and moving a white piece. "Shall we start then? 200 notes down and Pawn to 5D." The two others pulled up chairs around the game to watch. The one left to Miroku was a blond. He had mingled with this man before and knew that he was an inquisitive type who dealt a mean hand of cards. The other on the right was a bald man. Short in his stature and his skin seemed a little sickly. Miroku had come here to do something concerning him… but not yet.

"Lord Jaken" Miroku addressed the said man on his left. "Is your master here? Or have you come alone… Pawn to 5E."

"Of course milord is here." His voice was crude and oddly high-pitched for a man. "Don't be foolish. I could never come alone, I would be puni—" he cut off, no doubt cursing himself mentally. He was loyal little thing and wouldn't do anything to dirty his masters name. Not that he needed to of course.

"Where is he now then? I don't see him and he's not very difficult to land an eye on… Pawn to 4E," stated the opposing with his gaudy bowler hat. Jaken looked around worriedly for his master. This was probably a worse-case scenario for the poor man.

"You strike a good point, I fail to see him either," Miroku was silently enjoying Jaken's panic. Without his master he was nothing and if he were to leave, then… they all knew that Sesshomaru was not a good person, so why would he do good things? "Pawn, 4E."

"All games begin like this." The blonde yawned. "This is precisely why I favor cards."

"Queen to 6D"

The game continued as the bald man's panic rose. It was only when Sesshomaru finally emerged from the dining area that he'd settled down. The Lobby they currently resided in was a grand room. With high ceilings and rich green carpeted floors. The walls held portraits of old owners and others who had dedicated money to the club. Three chandlers hung from the ceiling, none of them the same in their build. Along with that, precisely seven chess tables were set in a row at the back where Miroku was sitting. Further in the front, arranged couches and chairs where the members would converse. Quite a cozy place if you asked him.

Miroku fingered one of his last pieces… if he could find an opening… Ah! "Rook to G1 and checkmate"

The three studied the play before deciding that yes, Miroku had indeed won… The opposing handed the man 200 bills before shaking his hand adue. "Good game."

Miroku took the notes and folded them into his pocket. Nodding politely he let them leave. He stayed sitting for a minute, trying to remember what he had originally come here for… money could be oddly distracting… ah yes.

He collected himself before standing, turning to locate his target. Upon spotting the albino, he strode over to where the gentlemen Sesshomaru was sitting…

"Good evening milord. I do believe we have some business to discuss…"

* * *

"He'll be leaving the club at 5 sharp…" Kagome muttered to herself back in her apartment. It was half past 4 and she had waited long enough. Tapping pencils on the tabletop could be annoying if done for three hours straight. Ready to leave, she grabbed her duffel bag and wrapped a jacket tight around her before stepping out her apartment door then down the hall.

Something was bothering her though… the description her agent had given when he'd told her about the job.. The urgency in his voice, the access detail he had had her write down. She passed the mailboxes, hers empty as always. In her line of work, anyone could intercept her mail so she had it sent directly to her door by the mailing system in the organization. Yet another one of the precautions she had to take to keep her safe. Opening the exit she fiddled with the zipper on her bag as she stepped down the steps….

"Oof," Kagome grunted as she tripped, falling down from the concrete steps onto the ground, the contents of her bag spilling out due to the opened zipper. She'd tripped over something… but seeing as that something had made a sound… "Miroku!" she exclaimed in surprise, flinching a little at the scrape on her elbow. Sure enough, it was Miroku who looked up from the place that he had fallen on the stairs.

"Kagome!" he seemed as surprised as she and when Kagome realized why… she smacked herself mentally. "I thought you were at the insurance agency… what are you doing here?" not good, not good…

"Oh… uh… hey! I was just…" She moved frantically, trying to retrieve all her items back into her bag. _Cant let him see…_

"Just what?" Miroku said as he made his way over to help her like the gentleman he was. She was starting to panic now.

"My meeting was cancelled… er… that was the only reason I would be in and I can take calls at home." Thank god for fast thinking… She grabbed the last of her things back into her bag and sighed with relief.

"Really now? Then why haven't there been any messages on you machine? And you have so much free time already, besides- where's all your paperwork as proof?" Miroku smirked, fingering something in his hand.

"Wait, you've been in my house when I'm not home?" stupid Miroku and his stupid inquisitiveness… plan B, play dumb

"Don't play dumb." Damn.

"So is this what you've been hiding from me?" he continued. Kagome looked up to see him flip out her ID… of all the things he could've picked up!

"You've got it all wrong! you see--"

"Kagome, I've been suspecting something for a while now. Face it, you don't play the whole 'Insurance lady' part too well." She sighed, snatching the ID from him to put back in her bag.

"I knew I should've picked shrine keeper… fine, I'm busted, but if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to go." She straightened up, brushing herself off before turning to leave.

"Wait a moment, there's something I wanted to tell you!" Miroku said, stopping her from leaving. "I was going to put this letter in your box because you wouldn't be home but this is better… I think"

"So what's the big news then? And make it quick," Kagome turned to face him, looking more than a little peeved.

"I made a deal with a noble today," he said, not masking his excitement very well. "He's agreed to lend us his company's boat for the trip!"

"Us? Trip? What are you babbling about? We're not going on a trip…" Kagome said, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Oh," Miroku replied, looking a little dazed as well. "I didn't tell you did I? Ill have to explain on the wa--"

"Hold that thought," Kagome said, staring down at her watch with wide eyes. "I got to go Miroku, there's somewhere I have to be and I'm already late!!" She hitched up her bag and turned once again, sprinting away before Miroku could say anything to stop her.

"--y…But! You need to!!" He reached out after her but it was too late, she had run off too far for her to hear…

" … pack your bags tonight…"

* * *

Kagome rushed downtown. If she kept up this pace than she might be able to catch her charge leaving, but then again, you can never count on people to be on time… Miroku had got her thoughts jumbled up… or maybe it was the fall? His words about a trip had bothered her and the fact that he now knew that she wasn't an insurance agent…

She arrived at her clients country club a minute before his scheduled leave. She had less than five minutes as she searched the grounds for him. Seeing no-one, she pulled out a small paper from her bag. Looking around the lot, she found the car with the license plate that matched the paper and casually strode over to it. Discreetly, she planted a tracking device on the bottom of a black car that she had no doubt was waiting for the man. Settling back on the sidewalk, she leaned against one of the adjacent railings, taking out her makeup to act as if she were busy.

She Peeked behind with the mirror but when no-one emerged from the doors, Kagome began to panic that she'd failed to catch him in time. Throwing her compact back into her bag she pulled her wristwatch up to her face. She wasn't allowed to leave until she found him but if he didn't come…At the final count of her watch, the doors opened and her head popped up.

She turned to see the man emerge from the large doors. She watched him with a sober look, never portraying what she really felt. Inside, she was very surprised at his punctuality. To come out on the last exact tick of her watch was absolutely amazing. The said man strode out at a leisurely pace, his aura portraying perfect confidence. He was tall, with long flowing silver hair… her first thought was that it couldn't be natural but when she saw his ears, his pointed elf-like ears, that gave her the right evidence for her to come to the conclusion that this was no ordinary job.

She would be the guardian to a demon… and a rich one at that seeing his elaborate clothing and finely groomed demeanor.

Why would she need to watch over a demon? Cant they take care of themselves? Kagome pondered this from where she watched him. She was never one to go and hide in bushes for these jobs… rather to act like a simple pedestrian… unless there was nobody else around… in that case it was ok to hide in the trees.

The black car had indeed been waiting for her _assigned gentlemen _and he walked down to the end of the lot. She looked away as he climbed in. The car, silent, as it started up and drove out of the facility.

Kagome wasn't about to run after it. She had directions to where he lived and that was next to the fact that she had a tracker. Pulling her watch once again to her face, she pressed a few buttons and in an instant, a small map of the city shone on the little screen. She began to walk, following the small yellow blip as it turned down unfamiliar roads.

Ten minutes later, she found the car. The atmosphere was dusky and humid, its wind blew bits of trash through the streets, weaving around other cars and through Kagome's own feet as she looked up at the building. It was a ruddy looking apartment complex, dark brick plastered the sides, faded and chipped from age, and the grass in the courtyard behind it was yellow and dry. Why a man with such caliber as her client would come here, she didn't know… but still made sure to stop only for a second before continuing her "Innocent pedestrian" act, circling the block once more to keep herself occupied. This was always the most boring part of her job. Waiting…

"Not now…"

Kagome froze right beside the corner of the brick building. Turning slowly, she made sure no-one had seen her. She had defiantly heard a voice but it hadn't been on the street and it hadn't been addressed to her… rather in the apartment… she turned around, walking a short way to lean against the building, trying to listen without looking too suspicious.

There were two voices inside, both rather quiet but she _could _hear one of them, the one that had startled her…

"What are you doing here anyway? And skip the small talk." he seemed rather annoyed, his voice growing louder as he spoke to his guest. He was defiantly the resident, judging by his words, so her charge had to be the other one… She heard his answer faintly, straining her ears, trying to pick up his words but the thick brick seemed rather reluctant to let her in on its secrets… but its residents on the other hand…

"You dare come here and tell me how I should do my job _Sesshomaru?_" So that was the demon's name… "I want you out _now_." Another pause, another murmur. "Hell no!"

Was he a client of Sesshomaru's? Maybe even a son? No way…

"What do you mean '_what happens when I find her?'_ If you hadn't noticed I've alr--"

He was cut off by something She heard her charge's quiet voice once again, still as muffled as it had always been but this time the loud one hadn't responded…

Find her? What were they planning to do? This job might hold something different for her… would she need to protect this girl from the one she's _suppose _to be protecting?

If anyone passed her now they would think her silly the way she was positioned on the wall but she didn't really care at that moment, all her training forgotten as silence echoed in her ears

They were planning something… Her heartbeat pounded in her head…

Silence…

She leaned in closer, her hearing strained, trying to learn more, her curiosity getting the better of her…

…

Kagome jumped, her eyes widening as a hand was placed upon her shoulder… Had she been caught? She looked down, The twilight sky casting an orange glow on the road, His claws flashing threateningly in the same warm light… Odd how something can seem so different… She turned slowly, her cerulean eyes clashing with the most brilliant gold she had ever seen…

"Caught…"

* * *

****

End Chapter 3

Three guesses…

I'm incredibly sorry this was so late, you don't understand how much I've been doing!!! This would be posted two weeks ago but my computer freaked and I lost the chapter. I re-typed it after I got back from the fine-arts camp I've been attending and when i posted it the first time it never showed up!! so FINALLY here it is, belated and evil… don't you just love it?

Now review damnit!


	4. The Notorious Trip

A/N: stole my dividers and its rather frustrating to write a story… ill deal with it though, just now I have to go back and put those lines in to make it all match. It's so very sad.

* * *

In 80 Days 

Urei-sama

The Notorious Trip

* * *

"So where did you put the girl?" It was Sesshomaru's steely voice that spoke; muted a bit by the boiler that revved underneath the room. 

"She won't be bothering us for awhile… anyway," The other said, "What were the arrangements?"

* * *

Kagome found herself on the floor in a dark room. Either that, or there was something covering her eyes. Yup.. definatly a blindfold. There was a loud sound near her, like a generator or something. Perhaps she was in the basement? Kagome tried to pull her hand up to find whatever was on her face, but it wouldn't come further than her _other _hand allowed it… 

"Great… I'm tied up aren't I…" Tediously she felt around for the bag she always carried with her. Perhaps her captor had been stupid enough to leave it here?

"Bingo." She pulled the black sack toward her with her feet, which were also tied, and shuffled around to reach inside it. Pulling out a long case, she fingered around for the button, dropping it a few times before finally getting a good hold and pressing it. A laser shot out of the end which she directed it to the roped around her hands. As expected, they burned off and she was able to reach the blindfold around her face.

Pulling it off, she studied the room… or what she could see if it…

It was humid, the boiler being the source of heat and no windows for ventilation. The floor was rather sickly with grime in the corners and puddles on the floor…puddles that Kagome didn't think were water. Defiantly the basement

She stood up after undoing the ropes on her legs, grabbed her bag and walked cautiously toward the door… locked. Kagome sighed. It was a pathetic attempt to keep her in the room. Lock picking was elementary in her line of work, and she had opened the door in no time…

Out of the basement, and up the stairs. Quietly so not to attract any attention. She got to the landing and pressed up against the oak door…

"You're not a very good kidnapper brother," Sesshomaru… Kagome's lips pursed. Did he know she was on the other side of the door? "She's on the other side of the door." Stupid demon senses…

* * *

"Kagomeeee" Miroku whined, sitting on the doorstep to her apartment. "Where are you!" he poked a finger through her 'custom mail slot' and made a weird oOoOoOo'ing sound before giving up. 

Finally slipping the letter through, he stood up and turned to leave, the tail of his jacket swinging around as he walked out of the building. His head hung low.

* * *

"What have we here? Our little princess has woken up," Kagome noted that it wasn't Sesshomaru who had opened the door. This man was smaller and she noticed that he and her client both shared a similar complexion. it was obvious now that this was the brother Sesshomaru had been addressing. The same long silver hair, the same pearly white fangs… but one thing set them apart… ears. Unlike his brother, with his pointed elf-like ears, this man had actual k-9 appendages poking out of his hair! But that didn't matter at the moment because kagome reconized him as the man who had grabbed her earlier, the man with those sharp amber eyes. "It took you long enough. I was waiting for you to come up," the man sneered, cracking his knuckles. 

Kagome glared passionately at him. He appeared much taller than her, of course he had the stairs as an advantage… but even so, it was defiantly intimidating.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, obviously dominate over his brother. "We don't have time for this; we have to bring the girl." _Inuyasha_ turned his sneer to the other man before backing off, away from the said girl. Turning, he grunted something to Sesshomaru before walking out the door.

Kagome stepped back carefully as her client approached her. Down she went another step on the stairs so as this man seemed even taller than the last. He lowered his gaze to look rather cruelly at her before speaking in that hard voice. "I know you've been following me _Kagome,_" …creepy much? "-But Ill let you play your game for a little longer. Now come!" With that last word he turned to walk out of the room, leaving Kagome there in the staircase, a little shocked but still standing. "You heard me girl."

Kagome's lips pursed at being told what to do. This isn't how the job is supposed to work… holding her pride, she gathered up the bag that she had dropped, and trudged out after him. That first room was pretty close to the front of the building, which explains why Kagome could hear them talking in the first place and as they walked out of the building, Kagome noticed that it was quite early in the morning… How long had she been out??

Sesshomaru lead her to the little black car and opened the door for her to get in. She hesitated a bit before stepping in and sitting down. Fixing her skirt, Kagome looked over to look out the window but her line of sight was interrupted by one dog-eared head that she didn't want to see.

"You!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru had gotten into the passenger's side to help the driver with their destination… unwisely leaving the two in the back.

Inuyasha sent a peeved glance back at her as the car started moving. "You're lucky you look like her, or else you'd be dead."

"… Her?" Kagome replied with a quizzical look on her face. "Who do I look like?"

"It doesn't matter. She's dead anyway." He was being difficult…

"It's not proper to bring something like that up and never finish what you were going to say," Kagome retorted

"But it's so fun to watch you squirm."

"You're so rude!"

"Deal with it wench."

"How dare you!"

"what are you gonna do about it?"

"Asshole…"

"Bitch…"

It was only when the car slowed down, nearing the port, when Kagome stopped pushing Inuyasha's head out of the car window. Dropping him to the floor she looked out through the glass and saw a man sitting near dock 7… a man that looked oddly familiar…

* * *

"Where is he…?" Miroku was sitting on a bench at the docks, bundled up in his jacket and scarf with a suitcase at his side. He was waiting for his noble, the one he had made a deal with back at the club. It wasn't like him to be late and he had five minutes until the boat was to arrive. 

Miroku blew into his cold hands as the wind sent a shiver down his spine. It was the end of fall and almost all the trees were bare. The pink morning light cast an almost orange glow on the ocean, oddly calm for this time of day. Although Miroku was too cold to notice the beauty of what was around him. He stood up as a black car pulled around the curb leading up to the lot. The passenger side opened to revile Sesshomaru, Miroku's 'supplier'. He was massaging his temples as he walked up the pathway to his bench.

Miroku held out his hand to greet the aristocrat and found it blatantly ignored. Sesshomaru stood in front of him, his hands dropping to his sides as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I will pay you twenty thousand up front. The rest when our expedition is over, agreed?" Sesshomaru stated. Quite business like.

"That works for me," Miroku said, his eyes alight with opportunity.

"And you will give me the document when you have finished. It goes to no-one before me and I can promise it will go to no one after, agreed?"

"…yeah," Miroku said, feeling a little creeped out at the nobles vocal advances.

"Now, I would like you to meet the people we will be traveling with," Sesshomaru surprised the writer as he turned around, directing the driver to open the back doors. Miroku did not recognize the first with his long silver hair, but had a strong feeling he was Sesshomaru's brother… The second person who stepped out on the other hand…

"Kagome!" Miroku called his mouth wide open. She was wearing the same clothes that he had seen her in last and her hair seemed a bit tousled (as always), but besides that she looked fine. She herself seemed quite surprised to see him.

* * *

'So this is what he meant by 'trip,' Kagome thought after getting over the initial shock of seeing him there. Although _Miroku _still looked rather surprised… He was standing there, his mouth wide open looking like a complete idiot. She wanted so bad to walk up and close those annoying lips… 

Standing beside her, Inuyasha leaned over to ask her a simple question. "You know that guy?"

Kagome looked over at him, the previous spite still in her eyes. "If you must know, I use to work with him. Saw him just last night."

"Ah… so your not bang--" Inuyasha was cut off as a hand slapped him sharply across the cheek. He looked, wide eyed, at the angry girl as she gave him a look that said "Finish-that-sentence-and-ill-spilt-your-tongue," before stalking off, away from him to stand over by her friend and his brother. "Oh hell."

"Miroku," Kagome started after the said man had regained his composure. "May I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," Miroku replied as she dragged him off down toward the edge of the docks.

"What the hell is going on?" Straight to the point. She had had enough of this secrecy.

"Good question…" glare from Kagome, and he continued. "Well you see, I made a deal with this Nobleman three days ago. It's so exciting you see, I'm writing a documentary about all the different countries of the world-"

"World?!" Kagome said, cutting him off. "WORLD?? You mean you plan to go on a trip around the world??"

"Well… yeah, but the thing is, Sesshomaru only gave me a little under three months to compete it," Miroku replied rather bashfully.

"So what" Kagome mocked. "You have, like, eighty days to go around the world? Well I suppose that would be easy… just get on a plane and go"

"Heh…" Miroku seemed to stiffen at the word plane "about that…"

"Hey! Wench!" The two turned to see Inuyasha waving at them from a distance. He seemed quite fond of Kagome's new nickname… "Get over here, the boats about to leave!"

* * *

"Kikyo…" 

"Yes my lord?"

A woman who looked in her early twenties sat at a dining table with her back straight and hands on her lap. She was being addressed by her boss with his long black locks, tide back in a lose ponytail. His eyes glowed at the other end of the table, boring holes into hers although it didn't seem to perturb her. She stood her ground, always stoic, always professional.

"I have a job for you."

Those words brought relief to the woman. She hadn't a job in what seemed like months.

"Anything my lord."

She didn't particularly mean that. Deep in her heart she resented him for killing her aunt so many years ago.

"The Demon I have been tracking, he has shown himself early this morning at the docks. I want you to follow him. I'm positive he's leaving England, leaving my line of vision. You are my most trusted agent and I'm sure that you won't betray me. Besides… You know the consequences if you do."

She understood the mans motives. She had heard him speaking of this demon, heard in his voice how much he wanted the power that the man possessed. Sesshomaru was no doubt a prize.

"At once my lord."

* * *

Oh My Frikken God this is late! There's a reason! There's a reason… I lost the disk that had all my writing on it. So for like, three months I had absolutely no push to write anything, or read for that matter. Well I just recently found the disk and in two days I've finished a chapter for all of you. 

For some reason my last chapter didn't post on the updates… weird.

Anyway love you all and hope you like this one. And don't forget to review


End file.
